Brightened Days
by Kaitylyna
Summary: This is the sequel to Darkened Days. Mason is getting older and the troubles havent even begun to stop for Edward and Bella. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.

Chapter 1:

I lied back into the grass with wild flowers dancing around my head as i watched the sun and clouds above dancing across the sky. This was my happy place, right here with my

husband, Edward, where we were free of the constant trials and heartache that came with reality. He held my hand as we lied motionless next to one another thinking. I couldn't

stop thinking about how much time had passed since Mason, our son, had been born just a year ago next month. He reminded me so much of Edward sometimes it was unreal. He

was just learning how to walk and say a few words like mama and dada my heart melted when he took his first steps to me and smiled saying mama over and over. When ever i

looked at Mason i was always reminded of my father, Chalrie, becasue of Masons chocolate brown curly hair that looked alot like my fathers. I had been trying to keep tabs on my

mother and Phil as much as I could but so far they were doing good they had moved back to Arizonia after my death and phil had quit traveling and took a job coaching to be with

mom. Edward broke me out of my revelry, "Love, what's on your mind? I know something has been bothering you." "I have just been thinking about my mother and Charlie alot

lately that all. I have been trying to keep tabs on my mother and so far she is fine more than fine actually. J. Jenks has been keeping records on her and it looks like she is

pregnant again and she and Phil have bought a house down in Texas." "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish there was some way I could take this all away from you somehow and make

it better." "It's ok really. It's good to know that she is happy and moving on. I wouldn't want it any another way." "It is getting late and I think we should be getting back to

Mason soon." "You're right." I said getting up and turnign back toward the direction to the house. I was anxious to get back to Mason and it wouldn't be long he would be ready

for bed. As we neared the house an odd scent hit my nose making me plant my feet and come to a halt. I scanned my surroundings trying to make sure the trespasser was gone

and it wasn't a setup. Edward came to a halt right bedside me just a second later crouched and ready to spring. I let down my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts just in

case whoever had been here was watching us. _It's him. I would recognize that scent anywhere. How dare he show his face here. _Edward grabbed my

hand and pulled me behind him I assumed Jaocb was here watching us by the growls and snarls that were rippling from Edward's chest. "Get out here, Dog." I saw the underbrush

shaking as Jacob walked out in human form with a grin spread across his face. "I didn't think it was true but I can see now it is." "What are you talking about?" I snapped ready to

lunge at Jacob at any moment. "He didn't believe that you and I had gotten married and had a child." "How would you know any of that?" "Well, I -" Edward cut him off, "He

has been watching us and following us whenver we go somewhere." I could feel the venom flowing in mouth from the hatred I felt toward Jacob. "You should not be here at all,

Jacob." "Why, Bella? What have I ever done to you?" "I can't believe you actually blame me for Charlie's death. Don't you think I don't already balme myself for that without

your help? You even thought about killing me when you found out I'd had a child." "How did you know all of this?" "Seth is pretty good friends with us and he hates you just about

as much as I do." "Jacob I am going to be nice and give you the chance to leave but if you ever come back here I will kill you myself." "Whatever but mark my words Bella I will

be back and you will pay for taking her away from me, you leech." Jacob stormed off into the woods where he phased and ran back toward La Push. "Just when I think I am

going to catch a break something else gets thrown at me." I said before I began running again. Edward followed close beside me and I could constantly feel him staring at me

to make sure I was ok. I walked into the house to find Mason playing on the floor with Esme. "Hey you two. Look Mason can you tell mommy and daddy hello?" Mason still

prefered to crawl when he wanted to get somewhere fast so he came crawling over to my feet where he held onto my jeans and pulled himself up reaching out for me. I lifted

him up into my arms where he snuggled into me I could tell he was getting sleepy and it would soon be his bedtime. Esme could sense the tension between us and she

immediantly started looking worried, "What happened? There is something you two aren't telling me." Edward sighed, "We ran into Jacob Black on our way home. Apparently he

has been watching us for quite sometime now and he plans on coming back to find Bella and make me pay for taking Bella from him." "He won't try anything and even if he does

he will be by himself on it because the pack has shunned him from ever returning to La Push again." I said. "Well, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Esme

said. "I think someone is getting sleepy. I had better put Mason to bed I won't be long." I made my way carefully up the stairs so I wouldn't jostle Mason. He looked so

peaceful in my arms halfway asleep with his little eyes rolling around back into his head. I laid him in his crib and turned on his night light before walking into my room for a

few minutes to calm myself down. The doors that lead to the balcony were open so I walked out onto the porch and gazed up at the moon when I someone landed behind me

and I knew even before I turned around that it was Jacob. He was glaring at me before he grabbed my arms and slung me onto the ground three stories below. Of course, it

didn't hurt when I hit the ground but the way Jaocb was pinning my arms and legs were but the more I fought him the worse it hurt so I just shut down. "Make any noises

or sudden movements and the kid dies." He pointed up where Paul had Mason dangling over the side of the balcony still asleep. "Please, Jacob. I am begging you don't hurt

him. You can do whatever you want with me just please don't hurt my baby." I cried in hushed whisperes scared to even make the slightest breath. I knew Edward would be

coming up soon to check on me but I just hoped it was in time and he stopped Paul before he hurt Mason. I let my shield fall down so Edward could hear my thoughts and save

Mason. _Edward, Jacob is back and Paul has Mason in our room on the balcony please save him. Please save my son he is going to kill him. _I only hoped Edward was fast enough.

I remebered that Emmett and Rose went out on a hunting trip and Alice said they would be returning any time now so i stretched my shield out to see if it would hit them.

Thank God I had barely made it over the river when it hit them both. Just a littler further and they would see Jacob and Paul. I heard a faint scream and Paul was snatched from

the edge of the balcony and tackled by Edward. "The bait has been taken." he said snatching me up. "What?" "Paul was just a setup to get Edward's attention away from you

long enough for me to get my hands on you and make a run for it." "I don't care anymore just leave my family alone, Jacob. I'm done fighting." He drug me to the river bank

when he stopped and began scanning the trees. "Someone is here." I knew exactly who it was and Jacob didnt stand a chance against Emmett. I saw Emmett jump and land on

the tree just above our heads when he lunged for Jacob but he was quicker and pushed me in the way of Emmett and took off running. Emmett came barreling down right on top

of me before I had time to move out of the way. In seconds he was off of me and pulling me up. "Are you ok?" "Yea, I'm fine we have to get back to the house Edward has Paul

there. They were going to throw Mason out of the window." I said bfore running off toward the house to see what had happened and if my baby boy was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emmett, Rose, and I raced back to the house where I pushed open the front door and ran up stairs to my bedroom where I coud hear Mason and the others. I stopped in the

doorway to see Mason safe in Esme's arms and Edward leaning down over a frightened Paul. I ran over to Mason and scooped him out of Esme's arms and held him close while I

kissed him over and over thanking God that he was ok. "What was Jacob planning on doing with Mason and Bella?" Carlisle was questioning Paul. Edward had come to stand next to

me he was too angry to even be near Paul right now. "I-I-I don't know. All he said is that he wanted Bella and that I was too go with him to help. He is the true Alpha and I can't

just not do what he says." "We know and we thank you for surrendering to us so easily, Paul. You need to get back to Sam as soon as you can and warn him about Jacob."

Carlisle said. Everyone cleared out of our bedroom escorting Paul downstairs and out of the house. I sank onto the bed still holding Mason in my arms tightly. "Bella, Love,

are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine. I'm just glad you got to Mason in time he told me if I moved or made and noise that Paul would drop Mason. What kind of cruel person does that

to a baby? Mason has nothing to do with this." Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I know and Bella, I swear he will pay. I will hunt him down and make him pay

for everything that he has ever done to you." I let my mind reflect on the countless times that Jacob had hurt me in one way or another. He hurt me when he left me back when

Edward had left and I had no one else, he hurt me by making me choose between being friends with him and Edward, he rejected all phone calls and notes I sent after I had

agreed to marry Edward, he even blamed me for Charlies's death, and to top it off he was will to hurt my son, my baby. He had to be stopped one way or another I just wished

there was some other way. I did not want to be there when Edward found him and killed him there was no way I could live through seeing that hurt me or not he was a very

good friend to me and saved me from the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me as I stared out the window thinking and I knew

his constant curiosity was buring inside of him right about now. Even through all of the bad things that Jacob had ever done to me I couldn't help but be reminded of the times

when he was there for me when I needed him, he saved me from drowning, he did his very best to peice my shattered heart back together even though he and I both knew it

was impossible, he saved me from Paul and Laurent. "Love, what are you thinking about?" "Jacob. I don't want to be there when you kill him. No matter how much it may please

me right now I can't watch that. Through all of the bad things he has done he has also been one of my very best friends." "I know what you mean and I think you are right. That

would be a very hard thing for you to endure and the last thing I want is to cause you pain." "Thank you." I laughed a little with a shaky voice. "What's so funny?" "I was thinking

about earlier when Jaocb was dragging me out to the river I wasn't even thinking about what was going to happen to myself just about Mason and if he was ok." He smiled

"That's just your maternal side coming out in you, love." "I know. I don't know what would have happened to me if Emmett and Rose hadn't have been coming home. He was

just about to make me jump over the river when Emmett leapt on a tree and tried to land on him but Jacob was faster and pushed me in the way instead which reminds me

I owe Emmett a huge thanks and I am now kind of sore all over." We both started laughing but had to cut it off becuase Mason was still asleep in my arms and had begun to stir.

I got up and laid him in his crib so I couls go down stairs and talk to Emmett and thank him for saving my life and I knew he was probably going to make a joke out of it. Edward

and I walked into the livingroom where our family was seated talking about what had just occurred. Edward sat down on the couch beside Emmett and Rose and motioned for

me to sit in his lap. "Emmett, thank you so much for saving me back there even though I caught the blunt of your plan. All the same you got me away from him." "You're

welcome lil sis that's what big brothers are for." He said toulsling my hair causing it to fall down in my face. We spent the rest of the night talking about everything from sports to

what we wanted to do for a summer vacation since summer was coming up and we hadn't left Forks all that much in a while and we all agreed to go our seperate ways and

plan our own vacation. I had no idea where I wanted to go but I knew Edward probably had some secret place in mind and wherever we went I would love it. As we were sitting

we heard a knock at the door and we all quickly stood already knowing by the rapid beating heart beats outside that it had to be Sam and his pack. Carlisle opened the door and

we all filed out onto the porch and onto the front lawn where they all stood in a loose formation behind Sam. I could feel everyone glaring at them and I even found myself glaring

at Paul for endangering my baby earlier. Sam was the first to break the cold silence and tension that had been brewing between both sides, "We are not here to argue or start a fight we just want to

let Edward and Bella know how sorry we are for the actions taken by Paul and Jacob tonight. I can assure you that everything is being done to find Jacob and Paul already knows his

punishment." he said glaring at a paul who was just staring at the ground. Surprisingly Edward was the next to speak, "We accept your appology Sam but Jacob has gone too far this time and I am

affraid for the safety of my wife and son I must put an end to all of this. I just hope you can see my side and that will not try to stop me." Sam stood thinking for a moment before answering,

"I do and if that is what you want then so be it he is not part of our pack any more. As I said before I am deeply sorry for the trouble these two have caused you." The pack turned and dissappeared

through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We were all back inside now and had dispersed to our own rooms for the rest of the night. Edward and I got to our room when he pulled me onto the bed and into his arms while we listened to

Mason's shallow breathes while he slept. My mind drifted back to Jacob pulling me to the river and seeing Paul dangling Mason over the edge of the balcony just waiting for a cue from Jacob to send

my baby tumbling down to his death. I didn't realize it but my hands were clenched into fist and I could taste the venom swirling in my mouth as a red haze clouded my vision. "Love, what are you

thinking that has you so angry?" Edward said smoothing my hand out and kissing it. "I just can't get the scene of Paul dangling Mason over the edge of the balcony just waiting for Jacob to give him

the cue to send my baby to his death. I could kill Jacob Black myself for that and I highly doubt I would think twice about it." He lifted his hand to my cheek rubbing it with his thumb I could only guess

wanting to see the flush of red color, "Love, I know it makes you angry and you want to do something about it but that is not the kind of person you are and you and I both know it. I know it hurts. It

hurt and infuriated me when I saw Paul holding Mason and Jacob dragging you away tonight but if you are not careful you will get yourself killed trying to mess with Jacob." I was at a loss of words so

I just sank back into Edward's arms when he started humming my lullaby and it seemed like the whole world around me dissappeared. I could have fallen asleep if it were possible just to get away

from the constant war that raged around me and my family. I have no idea how long I just lied there in Edward's arms but at about 7:30 in the morning Mason began to stir and it wasn't long before

saw his little head pop up and look around search for us. Edward got up and brought him back to the bed with us where he started playing around talking to himself and playing hide and seek under

the covers. We got up changed clothes and went down stairs to feed Mason his breakfast. Mason was still too little to hunt so he was till being fed donated human blood for at least another year as

was Claire. "Good morning my dears." Esme sang as we entered the kitchen. She picked Mason up and took him to the fridge to get his cup and feed him for me. "Love, I hate to tell you this but

you are fixing to be drug away against your will for an all day shopping trip." I sighed now fuming that my good morning was going to be ruined. Edward sensed how I was feeling and when Alice

walked into the kitchen he stood infront of me growling daring her to make one move towards me. She burst into giggles, "Your really scary, Edward but she is coming whether you like it or not. Bella,

would you please call off your husband." "It's ok she will get her way no matter what any ways." He straightened up before walking into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing some

video game. "Don't look so gloomy you never know you may have fun today. It's not going to be just your average shopping trip." I sighed but complied with her. "You really do need a day out of the

house, Bella. I will take care of Mason and you two go have fun try to relax." Esme pushed and I couldn't refuse her I really did need an update on my wordrobe. "Ok I'll go but you have to promise me

one thing and that is I will be home before Mason goes to sleep." "Ok. Done." She tugged on my arms as we made our way out to the garage. Edward caught my eye just before I was walking out the

door and he stopped me before I opened the door to Alice's porshe. "Be careful my love. I love you" "I will and I love you too." He kissed me before releasing me so I could get in the car. Alice drove

like a mad man all the way to Seattle in just thirty minutes what should have been at least an hour. "Ok I figured we could make one small stop for Mason before we hit the mall. I heard about this

really cute baby boutique that just opened." "That's fine he is growing out of his clothes so fast." "I know." She pulled over at a tall building with a sing that said Cielo Baby Boutique. We got out and

entered the store to find three massive floors of nothing but baby clothes and accsesories. The first floor was little girl things, the second was for little boys, the third was things like car seats, strollers,

and cribs. Alice and I spent over two hours picking out outfit after outfit for Mason before we finally decided to check out and move on to the next round of stores. Since the boutique was right beside

mall I agreed to put the bags from the baby store in the car and meet up with Alice at the entrance in five mintues. I made it back to the car and I was just fixing to close the trunk when the rancid

scent of werewolf hit me. I whipped around crouching my eyes scanning the lot for him I knew it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could feel him watching me just waiting to attack me. He knew there was no way I was going to run away so I saw him when he came out of the trees inching closer to me with an evil grin smeared

across his face. He stopped about six feet infront of me smiling even wider since he knew there was no where for me to go. My back was pressed against the car and cars were on both sides of me.

"What are you doing here Jacob" "Well I was going to pay my father a visit when I caught an awful smell coming from here and I stopped when I found you. Alone surprisingly which is strange I wouldn't

have thought Edward would ever let you out of the house alone." "Well I'm not on a leash like you should be. How could you threaten my child like that Jacob? This is between me, you, and Edward

leave Mason out of it." "I am in fact I am leaving everyone in your little family out of it but you. I have a little surprise for you." he said his smile getting bigger. He threw his hand up motioning for

someone to come out of the woods. I could have sank to my knees right then and there when I saw Jane and Felix walk out of the trees. Jacob got my attention again, "You see I figured if I couldn't get

you by myself then I would get some help. I don't think I could have done better actually." "I'm done Jacob. Do what you want with me just please I'm begging you to leave my family out of this mess."

Jacob's grin turned down just a little, "Bella, what's wrong with you? You used to fight for him and now your just giving up?" "It's called sacrfice. I'm giving up my life for my husband and son surly even

you can understand that. Your mother did." "Leave her out of it. You have one day to go home and make Edward think that everything is fine and come back here or your little family will have them

to deal with." I turned to Jane and Felix who were now smiling at just the thought of destroying the Cullens once and for all. My only reply was, "Ok. I'll meet you here at 10:00 tomorrow." They turned

and headed back into the woods and I was left standing there unable to move. I pulled out my phone and called Alice, "Hello?" "Hey I need to go home now. I can make it there faster running so I

will just see you there in a little while." "Ok but Bel-" I hung up and dashed into the trees running faster than I ever thought possible towards home. I was sobbing knowing that tonight would be the

last night I would be held by the love of my life or see my sons smiling face ever. I kept going over in my head how I was supposed to get my Edward without him knowing something was wrong

he can always see right through me no matter what and I couldn't have him getting hurt. By the time I was home I had pulled together a false facade to make it through the night but I knew Jasper

would feel the turmoil and agony raging inside me as soon as I walked in the front door. I walked into the house and was greeted by a very suspicious Edward. "Hey love, I just got a call from Alice she

said you just bolted what happened?" "Nothing I just wanted to get home and I didn't want to spoil Alice's day." "Are you sure?" he asked boring his eyes into mine searching for the truth to the lie he

knew I was telling. "I'm sure. Look I'm fine I just needed to clear my head and a good run helped." "Ok." he said pulling me into a hug. Jasper was sitting in a chair behind Edward eyeing me

suspiciously and I shot pleading looks trying to get him to keep quiet. He seemed to get my point and left the room. I spent the rest of the night with Edward and Mason and tryign to avoid

Alice and Jaspers questioning. Every passing minute seemed like seconds, every passign hour seemed like minutes and before I knew it the sun had come up and I barely had four hours to come up

with an excuse to leave and get to Seattle. Edward had taken Mason down for his breakfast so I had a few mintues alone to get my things together. I pulled out a piece of paper from the printer

and sat on the bed to write out my last words to Edward. With each stroke of the pen it felt like the words were being etched into my heart tearing it apart but I continued.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_Please forgive me but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll find me but until then know that I love you and Mason both. I'd die to hear your voice once more to help get me through this because I am_

_all alone right now and it scares me to think of what is to come. I know what you'll do to yourself once you find this letter but breathe deeply and stay strong for our son he will need you now. If I don't make_

_it back please please promise me that you will not do anythign reckless or stupid. I love you both so much more than you will ever know._

_I Love You Always,_

_Bella_

I folded the letter and laid it on the bed where he was sure to find it when I didn't come back. I walked out on to the balcony and jumped landing on a tree branch and taking off away from my life.

From my world I was just an empty shell now as I ran off to surly meet my death but I swallowed the knot in my throat and kept going to save my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV:

Bella had been acting strange ever since she had gotten home from the shopping trip with Alice yesterday and I was starting to get really worried about her. I had questioned Alice over and over but she

had no idea what had happened either. She said Bella had been fine in the store and when she went out to the car Bella called her and told her she was leaving. I had left her in our room while I took

Mason down stairs to get his breakfast when I heard Jasper's thoughts. He had sensed Bella's emotions yesterday and as clearly as he had felt them yesterday as he replayed them in his head I felt

them as well. Something had happened to her to yesterday that had sent her into agony and so much sorrow I couldn't belive I hadn't seen it. I handed Mason off to Esme and headed back up stairs to

talk to her and see what had happened. Silence came from the room I couldn't even hear her breathing so I didn't bother knocking I just went in to find an empty room. I raced through the room in the

closet and Mason's room to no avail. I noticed a note on the bed and I quickly read it over my hands shaking I fell to my knees. My family came rushing in after me but the only thing I could think about

was that my Bella was missing and I had no idea where she had gone. "She's gone." I handed Carlisle the note and I got up trying to make a run for it out the windown to follow her scent. I had barely

made it to the river when Emmett and Jasper caught up with me. "Bro, we know you want to find her but you have to come back and lets work out a plan." Emmett said. I turned on him, "I can't I

have to find her before it's too late. She's out there Emmett and by some chance I might be able to find her before it is too late." "Well we are coming with you." he said and I was so greatful to my

brother right then. "I'm calling Alice to see if she has seen anything." Jasper said. We continued running following Bella's scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I made it all the way to the mall in Seattle where Jane and Felix were waiting for me with their devilish grins. "You have made the right decision, Bella." Jane laughed. Felix took me by my arm and carried

me off to a car. He shoved me in while Jane got in the front to drive us off to God knows where. Felix stroked my cheek, "I should have plenty of fun with you. I'd love to see Edward's face when he finds

your body." I shuddered and snatched away from his touch which only made him madder when he punched me in the face. We finally stopped driving after about an hour at an old ramshacked building

when I saw him standing outside waiting. Felix pulled me out of the car and pushed me to Jacob. "You have done well I thank you for all of your work." Jane and Felix exchanged glances, "That's it?"

"Well what did you expect? I'm not going to let you kill her." Jane and Felix crouched down coiled and ready to spring. "We will have her the agreement was we kidnap her and she is all ours."

Jacob phased just as Felix lunged for him catching him by the shoulder and biting into his neck when Jacobs head fell to the ground. I feel to my knees sobbing for my lost friend that I had just seen

murdered by two of the most evil people I know. "Oh get over it. I just did you a favor you stupid girl." Felix mocked. He picked me up and carried me into the building and threw me onto the floor.

I saw Jane talking with another vampire and motioning to me but I couldn't hear what was being said. I closed my eyes and prayed that Edward would somehow find me and save me from this mess

that I had just gotten my self into. I knew he would be searching for me right about now and I hoped and prayed that with Jacob gone that Alice would get a good look at where they were keeping

me. Jane brought the girl over to me, "This is Anya, Bella. She has the gift of temporarily stripping you of your powers and all strength." She motioned for Anya to proceed and with one touch I was

completely drained of all of my strength I felt so sleepy and tired but that didn't last long before pain was shooting through my entire body sending me writhing and convulsing on the floor. I screamed

as loud as I could only earning myself a kick in the stomach from Felix. It felt like my whole body was on fire I had never felt so much pain in my life not even when I was being changed. I managed to

hold in my screams until she finally stopped but that still wasn't the end. I became Felix's own personal punching bag while he kicked and punched me all over while I screamed. I prayed for death to

come soon. I would rather be dead than have to live through another moment of this torture but nothing in life is ever that easy. A few hours later they had stopped leaving me crumpled up on the

dusty stone floor sobbing. I heard them in the distance whispering to each other, "We have to get rid of her and leave soon. Alice will see and they will all be here soon and then what do you want to

do? Just beg for our lives? Like that would stop Edward Cullen." Felix said. "Your probably right but I want a little more fun with her before we leave." "Whatever Jane but in two days I am leaving."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I continued running following Bella's scent when Jasper caught my arm pulling me to a hault. He handed me the phone, "Yes?" "Edward, it's Alice. I just got a vision of Bella. She is with Jane and Felix at

an old abandoned building but I can't tell where. Edward?" I could barely speak they had my Bella. "Yes?" "They are beating her. Jane has found a way through her shield the last I saw Felix was

punching and kicking her. I'm so sorry Edward." I hung up the phone and ran faster than I ever had until her scent stopped at a mall parking lot in Seattle. Their scent was everywhere mixed with

Bella's all around the lot but I lost it. It just stops like they got into a car with her. I kicked the rocks beneath my feet cursing and running back off to find Jasper and Emmett who were just getting

to the lot. " She was here but they put her a car and left it goes dead just a few feet ahead. I ran my hands through my hair on the verge of hysterics. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, "Edward,

Bro, we'll find her, I swear we will." My phone started ringing in my pocket so I snatched it open already knowing who it was, "What?" "Ok you are looking for a building that is east of Seattle about an

hour out. Bella saw a sign that read McGraw Milling. Edward, hurry she won't make it much longer my visions of her are slipping and fading." "Thank you." I snapped it shut and we all turned and ran

in the direction of the mill I just prayed we got there in time before Felix decided to kill her. The closer we got the more I could hear their thoughts which were all centered around Bella. I had to leave

Felix's mind his thoughts were driving me to insanity. Jane was laughing at Bella's crumpled body on the floor as she started burnign her mind again letting go full force. I drove myself to run faster

and in no time we had reached the Mill when I burst in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

The beatings didn't stop for hours but I was too far gone to notice anything else about my surroundings. I had long ago given in to the blackness and fallen into an unconsious state where I felt no

pain, no remorse, I was at home with my family, my Edward, and Mason. I was too scared to awaken because I knew Edward wouldn't be there and I couldn't go through this anymore I was better off

in my own world locked deep inside my mind. Images played in my mind of Mason running up to hug me, Edward pulling me into his arms kissing me, my family surrounding us with love and smiles.

EPOV

As soon as the doors flew open I saw Fleix standing over an unconcious Bella who was lying on the floor. Jasper and Emmett went for Jane while I went for Felix slamming him on the ground across the

room. I crossed the room in a flash lifting Felix up by his neck he kicked me off of him sending me flyin ginto the air before landing on my feet near Bella. Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were outside just before

coming in but I wanted to finish Felix myself. Jasper had managed to hold Jane down sending her asleep through her emotions while Emmett came over and held onto Felix. "Edward, go she needs you."

I let him go and dashed over to where Bella lied limp and frail still unconcious. I laid her in my lap gently shaking her hoping and praying I wasn't too late. "Bella, please if you can hear me your safe

now please wake up. Bella, please." I sobbed Carlisle knelt beisde me assessing her injuries, "Edward?" "We're not too late. We can't be there has to be someway we can save her, Carlisle."

He sat thinking, "Edward, I think I know a way we can try but you have to hurry and get her back home as fast as possible. She won't last much longer." That was all I needed to hear before I bolted

out off the door running back home with Carlisle close on my heels. The whole way there I watched her closely for any sign of change but she never woke up. As we approached the house I knew I

had to warn Rose to take Mason somewhere else he didn't need to see his mother like this it would scare him too much. "Rose, please take Mason into another room where he won't see us." When

I entered the house she was gone so I ran upstairs to our room setting Bella on the bed before pacing back and forth waiting for Carlisle. He came into the room and started moving around furniture

out of his way so he could work. "Edward, she needs venom to heal her faster. Her own is too slow Jane had another member from the guard with her and her power is to remove all strength from

a being. You have to give her more in order for her to heal." I lifted her wrist to my mouth biting down and letting the venom flow until I could feel myself getting light headed when I let her go.

"Edward, are you ok?" "Yes, just light headed. Don't worry about me." "The only thing we can do now is wait. Alice should have some idea when she will wake I will go and straighten matters with Jane

and Felix." I sat in a chair by the bed holding her hand and praying to God that she would somehow make it through this alive. I could not lose Bella now we have been through so much together.

She is my everything she has taught me so much, how to be patient, how to listen, how to love. My whole body shook with sobs that were beyond my control to stop. I held my head in my hands

when I closed my eyes and began to pray, _please God bring her back to me. I know that is one of the most selfish things I could ever say but I need her. Her son needs her. I will do anything to get her back._

I was snapped out of my thougths by the sound of Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme coming back with Jane and Felix. I shot up out of my chair and flew down the stairs right for Felix. Calrlisle saw me

and caught my arms pulling me back before Jasper came over to help. "Edward, calm down. If you kill one of them Aro will kill you and you can't leave Bella and Mason here alone." I straightened up

and nodded for them to release me. Carlisle walked over to Jane and Felix, "I have already contacted Aro and he will be here soon to retrieve you both." Anger flew through me, "What? You're

just going to let them waltz out of here after all that they have done?" "No, Aro has promised me they will be severely punished for this. How I have no idea but it will all work out. Now you need to

be with Bella. Go." I walked back upstairs to be with my Bella. I kept going over in my head all the memories that we had shared since we met not all of them were good but no matter good or bad

we were together. I regretted the time I left her leaving her in the hands of a stupid werewolf where she was almost killed more than once. I knew I had to stay strong but I knew there was no way

I was going to be able to live if she died.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

I had stayed with her all through the night but there was still no change. Alice had tried to look into Bella's future but it was too blurry and faded. I never let go of her hand throughout the entire night.

I knew it wasn't looking good for her Carlisle had said the longer she stayed under the more likely it was that she would never wake up. It felt like my heart was shattering at just the thought of her not

making it. "Bella, my love you have to wake up. Please come back to me. I can't do this alone I need you here. Mason needs you here." There was a nock at the door and Esme came in worry and fear

marring her face. "How is she, Edward?" "She hasn't changed. I guess it's time I start accepting the fact that she isn't coming back." She nelt down beside me, "Edward Cullen, don't you dare begin to

think like that. You have to have faith that she will pull through this. Bella is a fighter she will wake up when her body is ready to." She kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand before walking back

downstairs. Carlisle came in next to check on Bella when he put his hand on my shoulder, "Son, she will be fine." "I only wish I could believe you. When is Aro to arrive?" He sighed, "Any moment."

"Thank you." He walked out leaving me to watch over Bella. It wasn't long before I began to hear Aro and his guard approaching us quickly. I left Bella and went downstairs to stand by my family

outside where we waited for them. When they came into view I saw Aro had a very dissappointed look on his face as he glared at Felix and Jane. "Carlisle, my friend I am so sorry about this. I truly had

no idea what these two imbaciles were planning." "We understand, Aro. We do not blame you for the actions of a careless few but we would appreciate it if you would make sure that these two do not

do without punishment," he turned to me before continuing, "They nearly killed my newest daughter who is still in critical condition." "I am deeply sorry, Carlisle and they most certainly will be

punished. Demtri, Alec?" He motioned for them to retrieve Jane and Felix from Emmett and Jasper. Jane's mind was immediantly flooded with fear as she knew what was coming for her. "Please,

Aro. You need me you can't just kill me." "Yes I can, my dear. You have caused a great deal of trouble for me and I can not allow that. Alec, Demtri, you know what to do." One by one there bodies

were dissmembered and thrown into a burning heap to be destroyed. I only wish I could have done it myself. Aro and Carlisle continued to talk but Alice got my attention with a vision she was having.

She was seeing Bella awakening in just a few moments. My heart filled with joy, happiness, and relief as I dashed back into the house and flew back to our room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

When I got into the room I thought my head was going to explode from all of the anxiety I had felt the past few days. Bella still wasn't awake yet so I went to stand by the window watching Carlisle

talking to Aro with his massive gaurd stretched behind him. I was more than ready for them to be on there way and far away from Bella since they had no clue about her powers yet. Once Aro found out

I knew he would do everything in his power to get her but I'd die before that ever happened. I heard Bella gasp and I rushed to her side to see her eyes so full o fear. "Bella, its ok. I've got you now. I

am so sorry, my love."

BPOV

I kept trying to pull out of the thick black haze that had held me captive for some time and finally when I opened my eyes I found myself gasping for air. Edward was at my side in a second pulling me into

his arms. "Bella, its ok. I've got you now. I am so sorry, my love." "Edward, I am so sorry." "For what?" "I should have told you about Jacob but I was so scared when I saw Jane and Felix. He said that

if I didn't run away with him then they were going to kill you all." "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry!" "It's not your fault, Edward." "You don't have to worry abou them coming back ever they are dead. Aro

killed them. You have no idea how scared I was when I found you and you wouldn't wake up. Carlisle didn't think you would make it at first. I stayed right here the whole time with you." "I love you so

much, Edward Cullen." "I love you, Bella." He made me lie back down where he lied beside me keeping me in his arms. I let my mind drift back over what all I remebered which wasn't much thank God

but I had flashes of what all had happened and I shuddered. "What's wrong?" he asked thinking I was in pain. "Nothing I'm fine." I knew he probably already knew what all had happened form

ready Jane and Felix's mind but if he didn't there was no way I was going to torture him that way. It was over and I was ready to move on not dwell on the past. "Where's Mason?" "Esme has had

him since we found you." "I want to see him." I said getting up. I stumbled a little at first but Edward caught my hand and helped me down stairs to see my son. It felt like it had been forever since

I had seen his sweet face and felt his tiny hand clasped around my finger. As soon as he saw me he stood up on shaky legs stumbling his way to me where he settled in my arms. "I missed you so

much, Mason." "How are you feeling, sweetie" "I'm better alot better thanks to you all." "Bella, I missed you so much I thought you were dead. I couldn't even see you in my visions anymore." Alice

sang hugging me tightly. "I missed you too." For the rest of the afternoon we stayed together just happy being together as a family. I survived and defeated death this time but I know this is not

the first or definatley the last time my family will be faced with death.

Thanks so much for reading PLEASE review!


End file.
